Lucia
Lucia (ルキノ, Luchino in the Japanese version) is the young Lady descended from Count Delbray's house, and the older sister of Geoffrey. She is Elincia's milk sister and her closest friends from their youth together. She is also often the subject of long rambling love declarations from Bastian who seems to be smitten with her. Constantly challenged by duty and formality Lucia commands the Royal Guards alongside her younger brother Geoffrey and also sets up a clandestine network of spies to monitor activity inside of Crimea. Personality Lucia is a very beautiful and attractive woman, thus lots of people yearn her. She is calm, wise, rational, courteous and quite capable person. Lucia is an outstanding swordswoman, she has excellent skills in use the sword. Lucia holds absolute loyalty to Elincia, and will danger her own life for her. She is also noted as a good cook. Appearance It is noteworthy that during the courses of both Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, there is never a frame or a screen where both of Lucia's eyes are clearly visible, her blue hair is draped over either side of her face and even her in-game conversation sprite merely reveals one eye depending upon which way she is facing. Path of Radiance Lucia first appears in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance's 23rd Chapter as reinforcements representing the last of Crimea's then-current loyal retainers during the Mad King's War at the opposite side of the Great Bridge that the Crimean Liberation Army attempts to cross. Radiant Dawn 's rebels.| right]] She is playable as the central character in Part 2 of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn involving an infiltration chapter before she is captured by Duke Ludveck's rebels upon confirming her suspicions that the Duke was plotting to overthrow Elincia from dissatisfaction over her transient peaceful rule and pacifistical choices regarding the news over the emancipation of Daein and Prince Pelleas's coronation to King. They eventually intend to execute her in public eye outside of Elincia's castle in order to undermine the young Queen, but she is subsequently rescued by the Greil Mercenaries as they make their return. After the last battle, if she has a level A support with Bastian, he would always attempt to woo her and she will humor him but she never gives in. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 23: Automatically from Turn 2 Base Stats |Swordmaster |Earth |12 |36 |15 |12 |21 |23 |16 |16 |8 |8 |8 |7 |Sword - A |Parity |Silver Sword Laguzguard Vulnerary Growth Rates |70% |50% |30% |70% |65% |50% |40% |30% Bond support *Elincia:10% *Geoffrey:5% Defeated quote Lucia: I will not die... I must not cause the lady Elincia any more grief... I must not! Live... No matter the pain... I will live! Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 2: Chapter 2: Automatically from Base, only available in Chapter 2. *Part 3: Endgame: Automatically from Start, is not available. *Part 4: Chapter 2: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 2, 5 and Endgame. Base Stats |Swordmaster |Earth |14 |38 |18 |10 |27 |27 |19 |14 |15 |8 |8 |7 |Sword - A |Parity Critical +10 Shove |Silver Sword Wind Edge Iron Sword Growth Rates |50% |25% |20% |70% |60% |30% |15% |50% Bond support *Elincia:10% *Geoffrey:5% Defeated quote Lucia: Ahh... It hurts... Elincia: ...Lucia! Pull back! Lucia: Elincia... I can still... Elincia: Retreat! Your queen commands you! Lucia: As you wish, my queen. (Lucia retreat) *In Part 2: Chapter 2 Lucia: I... How? I can't... Nealuchi: L-Lady Lucia! It can't be! Lucia: Forget about me... Save yourselves! You have to tell...Queen Elincia... (Lucia die, Game over) *In Part 4: Endgame Lucia: I...cannot die... Elincia... I cannot leave her to mourn... Geoffrey... Bas...ti...an... (Lucia die) Epilogue *''Tireless Advisor'' Where the queen went, Lucia followed. Their love was fabled to be stronger than even most blood sisters. (A Support with Bastian) First among the ministers to support her queen, Lucia never married. However, her affair with Count Bastian continues. Gallery Image:Fire_Emblem_9_Lucia_Portrait.png‎ | Lucia as she appeared in Path of Radiance Image:LuciaFE9Portrait.png‎ | Lucia's portrait in Path of Radiance Image:LuciaFE10Portrait_Longhair.png‎ | Lucia's portrait in Radiant Dawn, before haircut Image:LuciaFE10Portrait_Shorthair.png‎‎ | Lucia's portrait in Radiant Dawn, after haircut Category:Beorc Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem:Path of Radiance Characters Category:Fire Emblem:Radiant Dawn Characters Category:Characters